If only
by A random fanfiction writer
Summary: Kid is the mysterious guy, walking around, killing people to get a hand onto their souls.. but then Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki goes out to find Kid. They fight him, but it only end's up with one big chock. Read to find out. Dunno what the raiting means. :I Don't let the genres trick ya c:
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Soul Eater nor the charakters. I do own my own fanfiction story, maybe OC's and my own changes that you will see in the coming chapters. Enjoy. -.- (i've wroten this over and over again, three times now, couse my computer keeps erasing it.) EXUSE MY BAD ENGLISH! ;-; and the curse-words here and there. **

**Love pairings: Black Star x Kid, Soul x Kid. (Sorry, no smut ;_; But it will be cute anyways ^^)**

**Friendship pairings: Kid x Maka, Kid x Patty. **

**Enjoy. *sighs***

_Chapter 1._

Kid's P.o.v

It was a dark night..

"Heh~," i said, as my devil smirk appeared. I was focused at a curtain child who has noticed me aswell.

"Wh-What do you want from me!?" he shouts. I get a little chocked by how loud it was, but my smirk didn't fade away one secound. I was hungry.

"huh~? What i want?" i ansvered, sounding confused, but i wasn't. I was currently sitting on the roof, and jumped down directly after i ansvered the little brat.

"What i want is that soul of yours," i said shortly after, walking towards him. The child started to run when i did. But of course, i was faster than that idiot.

"Ah, playing tag? Really?" i asked and giggled a little in a fake tone, blocking his little escape. As the child gasped and started to back away, i took his wrist and then dragged him towards my face.

When we we're face to face, litteraly, i looked into his eyes, singing some words that echoed through the whole Death City.

"Yo-you have a wounderfull voice, sir," he said, and his eye's was really calm looking. Not really knowing what he's saying. I laugh in the middle of my singing words but continues singing:

"All is going to be fine, when you're laying in my controll. When you finally close you're eyes, all you will hear is one different sound."

His eye's closed, and i smirked really big.

_'It allways works, does it?' _i thought, then layed the child down carefully. Even if i was an evil person, i didn't want to hurt children. But he's my meal for today, so i got to.

I sliced the body of the child open with one swing of my nails, then a really blue looking soul appeared infront of me. I don't eat them, but i do take it to another place. Either hell or heaven. And when im done, i will feel great. That's how a shinigami 'eat'.

I looked into the shining soul by holding it with both my hands, closes my eye's and focus onto the toutch of the soul.

It's pure. Innocent. The child had a really great life. He allways looked up to his friends and never once fought with anyone. Seem's kind of good i see.

As i opened my eye's, i took the soul and threw it up in the air, as it flew a bit up, disapeared, and was now in heaven. Don't look at me like that, i didn't do it beacouse i wanted to be nice.. I don't usually send their soul up to heaven or hell. Usually, i just let the soul be.

I looked over at the child and smiled warmly for the first time in my life. I wasn't about to change, but i can have my good side's here and there. And this soul thingy is actually a really mean thing to do. Just so you know.

When i was done with the child, i just left. No one would find out that it was me anyways. Even if they did, they would never find out that it was my nails anyways.

_~timeskip to the next day~ _Maka's P.o.v

"Weird happening's going all over Death City.." i read as i sat on a chair in my kitchen. Seem's like a weird and mysterious guy kill's children, students of shibusen, grown up people, baby's and teenagers.

"I get chills," i said to myself after thinking about that guy. Maybe i was next..

"STOP IT!" i shouted to myself as i, with a hard dunce, layed down the news-paper on the table.

*knock knock*

_'Someone was knocking? Who could it be now? Papa?... then he's so dead.' _i thought as i slowly walked to open up the door. My flat was kind of small, and i haven't packed up everything since i moved to death city, so it was a little hard to move forward.

I reached for the door handle and opened up the door to see Tsubaki standing there.

"Yo," she said, chewing some gum. Allways annoying i see.

"Hey," i ansvered. Tsubaki looked at her nails. I was only standing there awkwardly.

"So.. why are you here, Tsubaki?" I asks, after some minutes of silence. Tsubaki stops looking at her nail's and looks over at me while chewing loudly.

"Didn't Lord Death tell you?" Tsubaki asks. I just nodded in confusion. _'What didn't Lord Death inform me of?'_ i thought.

"Well, we're the one's who are supposed to find that mysterious guy that kill's people, so move you're ass and get ready!" she shoutes, then turns around and walk's down the stair's to the entrance door.

I sigh loudly and imitate her in a childish way.

As i walked back into my flat, i saw something laying around on the floor. It was viberating. I took it up..

"Ah, my papa's old shaver," i said and giggled. The memories of my papa and i having fun never disapeared. But when papa started to cheat on mama, i was never able to forget him. That old pervert.

I sighed once again, then changed my clothes. _'i'll just take this weak sword right now.. i hate to be the only one without a weapon-partner,' _i thought and picked up a sword with a sharp blade.

It was old-designed aswell, and that was pretty cool i guess. But i allways wanted a deamon sychte.

They are so much cooler than this lame ass sword.

"Ah, well, seem's like i have no choice anyways~" i said and then ran out from my flat, down the stairs and outside as fast as i could to meet the bitchy Tsubaki and the nice and caring Black Star.

"Yo! Maka!" Black Star yells and waves at me, so did i back. Tsubaki only gave me the bitchy glares.

"Shall we go then?" Tsubaki says, probably to impress Black Star or something. Everyone know's that she's trying to impress him, only couse she has a huge crush on him. And they are weapon and meister.

"Yea," Black Star says, and i agree aswell. Then we all ran to a special location that Lord Death said that he would be.

I'm really nervous..

Soul's P.o.v

"Mom?" i ask. My mom turns around and looks over at me in a worried way.

"Do i really need to move away to Death City? Will you guy's be ok?" i ask, as i heard a large BOOM over the whole town. It was war in this city and i'm supposed to move away so that i would be safe. But i'm worried about them.

"Well be fine, we promise you!" Mom yelled so that i could hear. Tears fell from my eyes.

"I promise.." my mom said again then hugged me shortly.

"Come on! Hurry!" Dad shouted. My two brother's we're running to. Why can't they follow?

"But i don't want to leave you!" i shouted, but in the end, i had no choice. I was only able to, believe in them. That they survive. I was now on my way to Death City.

I'm sure i wont like it there.

Kid's P.o.v

I was laying down on my caugh, watching tv. My house was built high up on a mountain.

"Sutch bad tv-programs nowdays," i said, switching by the channels. As i sigh, i thought about how it would feel to have friends. Of course i didn't need them, but how would it feel? I wouldn't have any chance to get a friend either. I'm just to cold hearted for that.

As i quited my tv and went out to the kitchen, i looked out through my window to see something chocking. There was three people running towards me as i was able to feel. Two girls one boy. But it was allways fun to have uninvited guests, right? I smirked then jumped up directly when the boy smashed through my window. I landed on the glass-covered floor hard, getting some glass-pieces into my feets, but it didn't hurt of course.

As i stood there, laughing at the trio that just flyed in through my window. God, how useless.

"You! We're here to put a stop to you're killing!" a girl with ponytail's on each side of her head, said.

She looked clever, actually. But will she be when they fight me?

"Th-that's right!" said a dizzy looking.. assasian? Tha fuck.

And his weapon seemed quiet. I nearly fell backward, laughing my ass off. I just checked their souls through their voice, and i felt their weakness compared to my strength.

"YO! Weak ass bitch!" shouted the assasian's weapon finally. I stopped laughing, starting to take it serious. No ONE, calls me a weak ass bitch.

"Oh.. so, wanna say that again?" i asked, as i slowly got up on my feets without pushing be up with my arms. My voice turned ice-cold and i could feel my hatred for that bitch grow bigger.

Everyone's eye's widned. I ran at them as fast as i could. It even felt like time slowed down for them and time was faster for me. So i attacked the ponytail girl first. She wasn't ready for the attack and flyed into the wall by my kick. As i was visible again, i felt the assasian's feet coming closer.

"OI! HOW DARE YOUUUU~!" he shouted as he was ready to land a hit on my back, but i jumped up in the air, doing a simple flip and then putting my feet on his back, cousing him to fall down face first.

God this is entertaining. Why did they even search me up?

The ponytailed girl got up quickly it seemed, and didn't even wobble when she stood up.

"Why?" she asks. I tilted my head and decided to listen to her. The assasian was knocked out.

"Why what, dear?" i asked calmly.

"Why are you **killing **people?!" she yells. My eye's widned for a secound before i just laughed, cousing her to gasp a little and looking up at me.

"Why? Couse i have no other choice. That's my way of surviving, dear," i said, and then stood on the assasian's back. The weapon, that i hated, turned into human form, and actually, succseeded to land a hit on my back.

"That hurt, haha," i said, and then fastly stood up, turning to her, who was shaking.

"DON'T HURT BLACKSTAR!" she yells. Black Star? Lame name.

"Oh, so he's you're little boyfriend maybe?" i ask her in a little teasing voice tone. She screamed and ran at me quick. This time i was able to stop her, and i pushed her back.

"I'm actually trying to hear what this little miss has to say," i said, and looked over at the other girl, panting a little.

"Tsubaki, don't do anything reckless!" the girl screamed to 'Tsubaki'? Yet another lame name. And Tsubaki stayed down, only listening to us.

"What did you mean, surviving?! It's a **crime** to **kill** people!" she yells on the top of her lungs. I laugh.

"I know it is, little one," i said, and sighed, then continued

"I never wanted to **kill **in the first place, but that's nothing i can do about,"

The girl formed her hand's into fists, picked up her weak sword, then actually sprinted towards me. I didn't actually want to kill them, so i didn't hurt her, only dodged.

"WHY!?" she yelled. My ears nearly died. And i twitch my eye.

"COUSE I HAVE NO CHOICE!" i shouted back. I'm getting sick of this 'why' all the time.

"To **KILL **is never a choice!" she yelled, and pushed the sword harder towards me, but i pushed harder back.

"For **ME IT IS**!" i yelled back, and then made her stumble a little. Then she was quiet. I was aswell. The girl isn't that clever afterall. But strength, i could say she have that.

"Just.. who are you, and, why is it a choice for you?" she finally says. I sigh.

"It's a choice for me couse, if i don't kill soul's and 'eat' them, then, i would've died for a long time ago," i explained. _'Never thought that i would be forced to explain that,' _i thought.

"Then i wish you did," she said coldly. It actually hitted back inside my heart. What is this feeling?! I've heard many word's like that, but they never stinged.

"Y-You know.." i started. Tsubaki seemed to react to. My voice wasn't as strong anymore.

"Y-you know.. i.. i hate myself for all of this," i said, putting my hand on my other arm with a shooked head. The ponytailed girl was quiet. But i was able to hear her breathings.

"It isn't my fault that i.. that i am a shinigami," i said, and the girl and Tsubaki's eye's widned when they heard the word 'shinigami'.

"I'm, really sorry for everything," i said, then looked straight into the eye's of the ponytailed girl. It was a wingly mirror behind her aswell, so i saw that i've lost my will to kill on my eyes, they we're like ones from an innocent.

"You guys.. if you want to, you can kill me off right here! I'm not needed! Not even my mom wanted me! NO one! My dad betrayed me! And my so called friend's left me!"

Then.. suddenly, everything turned black for me, and i felt that something sharp has gone through me.. she actually did it.. i see..

**/END OF CHAPTER 1\\**

**How was it? Maybe a bit to long? Or was it perfect? Did you hate it? Was it allright? I just need an ansvere!(/;-;)/*begs*.**

**Well, i enjoyed writing it, and in some way, i like Kid more as an evil/half good person. He's not to evil, nor to good. :3 And in the next chapter, you'll see what happened with Kiddo-kun. ^^**

**BAAAI~~ **

**-Some random fanfiction writer- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two here. If you readed the first chapter, you shall know that i don't own Soul Eater and stuff. You know the pairings? .o. Great :3 Exuse my english! ;-;**

**So here we go, chapter 2 :D**

_Chapter 2._

Black Star's P.o.v

_'I did it..'_ i thought, as i was stabbing the jerk right through his chest. He did want to die. And i don't like types like him.

"YOU. IDIOT!" i heard. Maka? As i looked up to see a sad and pissed off Maka, i knew what i've done.

I took the just newly found sharped stick out through the villians back directly as Maka ran toward's his dying body.

"Oi! Don't give in!" she screamed, and held his hand. _'Is this some romance film or something?'_ i thought. I should apologize..

"S-Sorr-"

"DON'T YOU SAY SORRY NOW!" she screamed, interupting me. I feel bad now. But she can't blame me, i just woke up.

It was silent in some times, before the jerk started to cough and waking up.

"..." Still silence. But the villian sat up slowly as he held one hand over the wound that i created.

"You ok?..." Maka asks. The guy slowly open's up his eye's to see a worried Maka, two or three centimeter's from his face. God that's awkwardly near. The guy yelped, but then stopped directly and held tighter over his wound. Even i wanted to actually apologize to him.. but i thought our job was to kill him.

Or wasn't it?

"God that scared me," the guy said, looking with one eye over at Maka.

"Sorry.." Maka said, with a shooked head.

Kid's P.o.v

_'Why am i alive? I thought she killed me. Wasn't that what she wished?' _i thought as i looked around me. Infront of me was the ponytailed girl, beside her, a little bit back, stood the blue-haired assasian, and his bitchy weapon.

"N-No worry.." i said, and become quieter.

"Are you really a bad person?" was the first thing i heard from the assasian, standing with now crossed arms. I looked up at him a little, then twitched my eye's while thinking: _'Am i? Or not?..'_

"I.. i'm both," i said in the end, shooking my head again, further down.

"Tell us why," he said, seriously. I swallowed.. I guessed this would happen sooner or later.

_~Kid's telling storie~ _Still Kid's P.o.v

_"When i was younger, around 6-8 years old, i allways played a lot with my father and mother, mostly at chrismas. It was allways funny. I remember how i used to smile, and being kind to everyone. One day.. i started school, to see how it was. Of course, i AM a shinigami. _*the assasian reacts*.

_But, you see, i didn't like it. Everyone was... rude. They sometime's threw pencils at me at class, and i didn't understand why. So i went forward to one of them, asking: "Is it nessesary to throw thing's at me?".. I regretted that i asked that to her. _

_"ARE you stupid?" she said. I didn't know what was going on. Everyone gave me murderous stares at me everyday. It didn't work. I thought that i was an outsider. An freak. _

_But i didn't give up in being nice to them. So one day, we we're going on a vacation thingy. Didn't even understand what it was first. _

_Well, when the class arrived, i sighed and putted my bag down for a while. The air was fresh, and i felt happy for the first time being in school. Or at an kind of vacation. _

_"Yo, freak.." i heard behind me. The familiar voice from the most feared bullyer in my class, of course. Why did he even bother with bothering me? I'm usless. Was what i thought. I turned around. _

_"What?" i asked. The guy slowly walked towards me, and i got more frightned everytime he came closer. I wanted to run, but that would've showed weakness, so i stayed. . ._

_I regret that i didn't run. _

_"You know, you are not needed in this NORMAL school, so why don't you pack you're little supernatrual things and go back to where you came from, hmm?" he said, pushing me back. I just had the straight face. This did not effect me at all. _

_I allready knew it all. _

_"Don't wanna," i said, with no emotion in my voice. He got pissed. _

_"Well, you won't come anywhere here! If i was you're dad or something, i would've thrown you out for a long time ago! And i would've been happy!" _

_...*scary silence*..._

_It was really quiet, and i heard these word's echo in my heads as i felt how hatred grew. That was my beginning of becoming.. evil." _

I took a paus from the story telling and breathed in and out once. They all had widned eyes, like they wanted to know more. So i did continue:

_"I looked up to the bullyer, looked him into the eye's, and pounched him right in the face. Everyone reacted, and.. gasped when the bullyer got up again. His theeth was all on the ground, nearly everyone. _

_His eye was bleeding, to. I felt regret growing, still i had satisfiction. _

_"KID!" i heard someone scream behind me. Btw, that's my name, Death The Kid. _*Tsubaki and Black Star tryes to hold in the laugh*.

_"What did you DO?!" she screamed, and grabbed my wrist hardly. I was still in chock. It was at that day.. I became the one who i am today.. Insane. Or, most of the time i am. Not now then. _

_"Teatcher.. I'm hungry," i said, and a really freaky smirk appeared on my face, and my eye's became sharper. The teatcher quickly unwrapped my wrist, and i..."_

My tear's started to come. Everyone knew that it was serious, and nothing that i've come up with. It seemed that they... Trusted me?

"You-.. don't need to tell more," Said the bitchy weapon Tsubaki. Then the ponytailed girl started to talk.

"But... what do you mean by insane? Could you tell us why you continued to... kill like that?"

I swallowed.

Everyone was quiet. And i suddenly nods.

"Ok." i said.

_"Why i continued with this killing, was becouse of.. my death of my mom and dad. They never wanted me in the first place, and that's why i reacted like that, when he told me.. you know. *Everyone nods* _

_But when they died, i started to feel this.. lust. The lust of revange. They allways kept me inside, telling me that if i go out, everyone will get scared of me. (Beacouse of that accident)_

_And, this came up in my head when i stood outside, before their graves. _

_"Damnit.. GOD DAMMIT!" i screamed, and colapsed to the floor, banging my hands into the ground like some child. _

_So i allways went out instead. I never stayed.. inside, that much. And i loved it. My father allways used to tell me that i was usless, and that i'm just a dangerous tool.. Well, i wasn't. And i knew it so well.. I knew it.. so.. well._

_*Tear's flowing down*_

_I can't.. I can't.. I just kept telling me that, under the lies that i told myself. Then i saw this.. Happy child.. jumping around alone, on his backyard, looking all, proud. I got disgusted. So i.. i started to create this one song, that i started to sing a little on, and suddenly, i just heard the child.. colapse into sleep. That was when i discovered that i was able to sing them into sleep. _

_And my hunger started again. I sliced the body up with everything i had. I.. I was a beast. A __**monster**__._

_But i didn't really.. regret it. And that's how it all started. But we shinigami's have a special way in 'eating' souls. We either send them to heaven or hell, so that they can live in piece or agony. I sometimes want to go to hell myself when i die. Sometime's i tryed to withstand 'eating' their souls, and just ignore it, but it was impossible. And now im here, not even thinking about all of this.. It was like i forgot it."_

When i was done

with telling them the story, i started to see tears appearing in their eyes. Are they also insane? Who would cry over that?

_"And also, i never had friend's.. nor trust," _

after i said that, i stood up, brushing of the dust from my clothes, tryed to walk the safest way so that the wound didn't get worser, over to a cabinet. I opened it, and showed a photo of me and my famely.

I gave it to the assasian. He wanted to know from the begining, to.

"Uh.. I-I'm terribly sorry," he said, taking the photo carefully and looked into my now watery eyes. I sobbed and nodded.

"I understand," i said, then i turned their backs to them.

"I'm also to cold hearted to have friends. This side of me will soon take over by insanety.. _run,_" i said. Then looked them deadly in the eye.

"W-We won't leave you here!" The ponytailed girl said. What is her name? I got to ask that first.

"Why?..Is it becouse you all feel bad for me now?" i asked, and clenched my theeth.

"No." the assasian said. The bitchy weapon wasn't so bad mouthed anymore, to. Did my speech reach them that deep? I didn't even tell them everything?

"Then why won't you.. L-aah, leave!" i shouted. I was feeling the strain taking over, the other side of me is showing.. no good...

**/End of chapter 2/**

**Did you like it? :D Sorry if it was a little short. I'm tiered and my fingers hurts ;-;. Well, PLEASE THIS TIME, review what you thought this far! ;-; I feel like i suck at this you know. **

**And i surely do. :D **

**BAAI~**

**-A random fanfiction writer- **


	3. Chapter 3, not Only some words

**Yo.. I just have some words to say.**

**I'm taking a paus from this one just becouse i wasn't proud... at. all. with it. So imma start writing a new fanfiction. A crossover between Soul Eater and Fairy Tail. :3 And just beacouse some are so lazy and doesn't want to write if this is good or not, i wont like the other one either. Welp, nothing i can do about :P**

**Ok, that's all... bye~. ^^**


	4. Chapter 3, the real chapter xD

**...Sorry for deleating chapter 3. I made it all fucked up. Soul wasn't supposed to be in it AT ALL. God, so stupid. *dies* (not litteraly lol) Ok, so here come's the 'edited' chapter 3. **

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Soul Eater, nor the charakters in it. Only my oc's (If there are any) and story plot. **

**WARNING!: Terrible english, Maybe yaoi (not in this le chapter), death's (same here), blood and gore. Cussing. **

**Ok if you want to know the pairing's.. back to chapter 1. :I Or actually.. imma change the love pairings. Love pairings: KidxMaka, BlackStarxTsubaki, LizxOC, PattyxOC, SoulxBlair. . . ik. Sorry. **

**Here come's chapter 3 MADDAFAKKA~ :D ... (Sorry ;-;. Told ya, warning, cussings.)**

_Chapter 3._

Maka's P.o.v

"You ok?" i asked the badly hurted Kid. He was bleeding deeply.

"Y-Yea, no worry," he ansvered, and tryed to stand up. The blood-flow didn't stop, even if it was suposed to heal beacouse of the shinigami power. It just continued to bleed and become worse.

"You're not ok," Black Star suddenly says, and my hatred suddenly becomes huge.

"JUST BEACOUSE YOU STABBED HIM, YEA!" i shouted, and then everyone was quiet as i breathed wildly with a shooked head.

"What? Wasn't it you who wanted him dead from the begining?" he asked, and i got stunned.

"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki, with all suprise, shouted, and then walked toward's me.

"It wasn't Black Star's fault... live with it," she said, and my disapointment grew more. God, is the whole world towards me? Or.. am i just worthless right now?

"Stop it.." i suddenly heard. It was Kid's voice. Tsubaki turned towards him, and Black Star just stood there, chocked.

"Saying it like that only make's it worse," he continued, and looked into the eye's of the bitchy Tsubaki.

"Well, she started. Black Star hasn't done anything!" Tsubaki shouted, and pushed Kid a little on the shoulder, making the wound worser when he fell down on the back. He got another sharp floor-piece into his wound and he yelped, then curled together. Tsubaki's eye's widned, and Black Star sighed. Was he so damn careless.

"Stop it, bitch!" i actually shouted, and this trigged Black Star aswell and he walked inbetween us.

"Stop it you two, and Tsubaki, say 'sorry' to Kid now," Black Star said, and held each hand onto our arms. We looked angrily at eachother for a while untill Tsubaki, all of a sudden, give's up and turns to Kid who was in deep pain. Agony actually. I was able to feel his soul, and it told me that he was in agony.

"Sorry, Kid," Tsubaki said, but without any emotion. That BITCH!

"Emotion, thanks.." i said, and growled a little. I don't know, but Kid isn't that dangerous anymore. In some way, i think he's changed.

"God this hurts.." he said with the energy he had left. I walked to him and tryed to get him up, but when i tryed, i felt chills going through his body, and shiver-sounds from his mouth. When i was nearly done, he yelled and try to stuggle out from my arms.

"You know, you could be a little carefuller when you do that.." Kid tryed to say behind his small pain-screams and stuggles. But what i didn't notice was the sharp plank-piece that was pushing into his open wound. That's why i can't get him up just like that.

"Maka, let me help," Black Star said, and walked over to us. He groped Kid's arm with his hands and then carefully dragged him up. Suddenly i saw tears come from Kid's closed eyes, and he was in a nightmare situation, according to his pained soul.

"I'll take this arm," i said, and then groped the other arm with my hands and carefully dragged him up aswell. His screams became larger and it felt like i was the one who was at fault. God, that looks like it hurts allright.

Then we finally got him to sit up straight, and the wound was now much more deeper and was beeding much worser than before.

"I.. oh god," Kid said and then held his arms over his stomach, and tears just fell. They fell onto the floor, and made some stains on them afterwards. I want this to stop. We came here to put a stop to this.. 'jerk'. But when we got to know him... or me and Tsubaki did, we knew that he actually wasn't any danger. He was just left alone, and had no other choice than to kill. I understand him now. It must've been terribly hard for him.

But now we also know that he has a another side. That just wants to kill and does it for entertainment. Poor Kid.

Really.. i want to help him. But if we takes him to Shibusen, Lord Death will notice and he will throw us out from the academy, then slaughter Kid. And we can't help him here, there are no aid-kits around.

"I feel, the other side.. allread-dy," he said, stamming a little. God, this is awful. His shirt, and his jumper is all dried in blood, and i think he's freaking dying!

"Come on!" Black Star shoutes, and then he throws Kid onto his back. He yelps when he lands and Black Star made a little disgusted face when he felt the wet, bloody clothes and wound onto his back.

"We're going to my-... our place!" Black Star shouted and nodded toward Tsubaki for a secound. Tsubaki.. smiles, and transforms into Black Stars hands. I took my lame sword and ran after them, right behind the dying body of Kid. I never knew a shinigami would even be this kind of position. I mean, wouldn't he been healed by now? Lord Death told me that shinigamis healed pretty fast. Maybe even directly after when the wound.

"Maka, catch this!" Black Star shouts, and then i saw that he threw back a mirror. You don't mean that he want me to call... Lord Death?! Has Black Star gone nuts?!

"You want me to call Lord Death?! NOW?!" I shouts back, and i was able to hear Black Star's sigh from a mile away.

"Yes, but just show yourself and tell him that we're.. 'done'," Black Star said and sounded sarcastic on the last word. I chuckled evily. This is the first time lying in real, and i am pretty good at it.

I then called Lord Death.

"Haiya~ Maka, How is the mission going so far~?" Lord Death ansvered, and i swallowed. Maybe it was pretty hard to lie in real.

"Uh, yea, we're done," i said, and faked a smile. It actually looked real to.

"Great~! Would you please come back to the office then?" Lord Death said after some minutes and clapped his hands togheter in joy. I paniced.

"Ah, we cant! B-Black Star is hurted and we're carrying him to Tsubaki's and his place," i came up with, and Lord Death didn't get it.

"Well, then just come here if that's the case," he said, and tilted his head to the side.

"OMG!.. I'm so sorry, Black Star colapsed, we have no time, i call you later.. bye," i said, then layed the 'phone' off. I sighed and panted a little as i tossed the mirror back to Black Star's one hand.

"Good job, Maka," he said, then ran a little faster. Kid's loosing a lot of blood, it's even like a trail of it on the road. And _that _might be problematic. Whatever.

"We're here!" Tsubaki shouted and transformed back. Me and the bitch helped with the 'carrying-the-Kid-inside-and-help-his-wound' kind of mission. Black Star unlocked the door and ran inside, taking a blanket out from his wadrobe and layed it on the ground. He patted on it, showing that he's supposed to lay there, so we laid him down there carefully. He yelped a lot, but wait untill we are going to threath the wound.

"Ok, uh, Tsubaki, call Liz!" Black Star shouted. Neither of us knew her.

"uh, who's Liz?" Tsubaki asked, and then bitch-glared Black Star.

"She's a dear friend of mine, and can everything about stuffs like this!" Black Star yelled, as he was pulling and dragging an aid pack out from the cabbinet uppstairs.

"Okai, and the number?!" i asked loudly so that Black Star heard me.

"oh, it's 15375-4643, And please, don't say you're name when she ansveres, just say that you're a friend of me," Black Star said, going down the stair's with a big aid-kit in his hands. I felt Tsubaki's soul heat up with jealously. Is she jealous that he knows another girl. He knows me, so..

"OK FINE!" Tsubaki finally said, and tapped in the number's on the phone. Then i heard the beeps, and she finally reached the girl called Liz.

"_hello?_"

"HAI! I'm a dear friend to Black Star, and we need you're help with a wounded person," Tsubaki said, trying to keep her sanity.

"_ah, a dear friend to Black Star? Well, allright.. we're are you guys then?_" i heard, and Tsubaki got irritaded.

"We're at Black Star's and mine's place," Tsubaki said, forming her hands into fists aoutomaticly.

"_... are you probably Tsubaki? Black Star's partner? And yes, i'm on my way... but just ansvere that please.._"

Liz sounded serious.. where they dating. Black Star and her? If so, Tsubaki will get madly pulled into a word of hatred. God, this sounds like... a catfight.

"Uh, yes, it's Tsubaki... _bitch,_" Tsubaki said, whispering the last word, but Liz we're able to hear it it seems.

"_Did you just call me a bitch?!_"

God this takes us nowhere, and Kid is litteraly _dying!_

"YES I DID, BUT Please exuse me, i didn't mean it. Just please come and help our friend," Tsubaki said, and tryed to stay calmed.

"He has accedently been stabbed through his chest and is bleeding like hell," Tsubaki continued and looked down at Kid, laying down just infront of her.

"_y-yea.._" Liz said, then they stopped talking. Me and Black Star looked worringly at eachother. Will this work? Tsubaki, afterhand, shooked her head and shakingly gave Black Star the phone back.

"She is on her.. way," Tsubaki said, then depressingly got over to the caugh and sat down.

"Ok.." Black Star said and looked worried. _'i could bet that they will be togheter soon..'_ i thought. Then smiled all of a sudden.

"Maka? Why are you smiling?" Black Star asked, and i noticed that he noticed, and i blushed and stopped smiling.

"Nothing."

*knock* *knock* *knock*

I guess that Liz was here now then. Kid.. hang on.

**/end of the real chapter 3\**

**Sorry for such a short chapter. My butt hurts and my finger's hurt. ;-; And it's really dark outside. **

**Ok, so in the next chapter, we will meet Soul~ (\(ô^ô)/)~**

**And of course, we will see how Kid's doing. As a writer, i hope he'll be fine ^o^ But who knows? Maybe he dies? :3 **

**So... keep strong, and wait untill chapter 4~. **

**Baaai~**

**~-A random fanfiction writer-~**


	5. Chapter 4

**OOOHAAAAYOOO~ (~OuO)~ again. So, some wanted me to continue, or, one did. (THANK YOU for saying you're opinion Blackstargod.. something xD Sorry, i am terrible when it comes to name's and english... and memorizing stuff.. ._.) So, chapter 4 comes here. hehe... ^^'**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Soul Eater, nor the charakter's. I do own my OC's and the story plot thou. **

**WARNING!: Yaoi (****_still not so sure_****), Cussing, Bad english, death's (****_maaaaybe it happens in this chapter, huehuehue_****), and fight's. **

**Pairing's in chapter 1 (the friend ones.. if i made friendpairings) and in chapter 3. :3 **

**Heres~ chapter 4! \(.3.)/**

_Chapter 4. _

Liz's P.o.v

"BLACK STAR!" i yelled, banging on the door like crazy. When i heard that someone was badly wounded. Stabbed i mean, i ran here as fast as i could with first-aid packs and all stuff that's needed.

"_C-Coming!_" i heard from inside the house. I waited, but then the door opened up, and i saw Black Star infront of me, and his friend's. I guess that bitch with the big ponytail is Tsubaki. Then there's a girl with pigtails.. and.. uh.. OHMYGODWHATISTHATTHAT'STERRIBLE!

"As you can see.. we have trouble," Black Star said, when i was entering the door. He seemed to sweat, and so did the other's. Did they just run here? And that guy.. omg.

"Yea i can see that pretty well," I said, then got down beside the weakly breathing guy with stripes in his hair. The wound.. i've never seen something this bad. It has nearly gone through his bones and through to the backside. Poor guy...

"Will.. Kid survive?" Black Star suddenly asks me. 'Kid'? Is that the guy's name..?! Wait, this is the criminall that has been killing people!

".. I am not going to help him," i said directly and stood up again. Black Star stopped me.

"Come on, is it just beacouse he's the criminall?" he asked me, and i turned to look at him once again. I don't know how he is, but i wont take any risks.

"No, it's just that i wont take any risk possible when it's about an criminall, Black Star," i explained, and started to pack my things again. When i was about to leave, i heard loud sobs behind me.

Maka's P.o.v

_'She can't do this,' _i thought, while i heard her harsh words. I tryed to keep my tears in. I need to apologize to Kid. About everything i said. And... after that i want him to join Shibusen in some way and become our friends. I know that his evil side was just about to begin when his wound started to bleed like hell.. Wounder if that stopped it? He didn't say anything about us leaving after that. Wierd indeed.

Then.. my sobs begun.. when i tought about that short time, Kid stood up for me. A stranger. It meant a lot to me.

I noticed that Liz heard the sobs, and she turned around.

"A-are you..?" she begun. Black Star suddenly starts to cry.

"PLEASE!" he shouted. "I was the one who stabbed him Liz! I need to look him in the eyes and say that i'm sorry!" Black Star explained loudly.

"uh.." Liz began. I stood up aswell.

"And i need to apologize to him for being sutch an idiot, and that i said that i wished he was dead from the begining! He also.. means something for me," i said, and when i said the last phrase, Black Star got curious and asked:

"What do you mean 'means something for me'?"

Guess i needed to explain.

"He stood up for me," i started. "When we three, Tsubaki, me and you, fighted over witch one's fault it was.. he said to Tsubaki to stop it, couse it will only make it worse," i continued.

Black Star's eye's we're shaking, and soon.. came the tears. Then, all of a sudden, Tsubaki raises up from the caugh.

"And i need to apologize.. to everyone, that i'm such a bitch. I mean, really.." she said, and even the bitchy and totally careless Tsubaki cryes.

"And i can't do that when he's not awake and fine! It was my fault that the wound got worser aswell! I pushed him when he stood up for Maka," she said. I felt tears returning again. Liz just stood there, stunned.

"A-ahm.." she said, and we all looked seriously over at Liz with teary eyes. And Kid started to caugh up some blood and then made a pained look onto his face, then fell 'asleep' again. He was still breathing, but weakly.

"Allright!" Liz yelled, then sat down again. We all went out so that Liz could be alone with Kid.

Tsubaki's P.o.v

_'What did i just say? Did that just come out from my mouth?' _i thought as i followed the wonderfull Black Star and the irritating flat-chested girl, Maka, out from the room.

"Do you think he'll be allright?" Maka suddenly asks Black Star. Black Star nodds.

"We just got to hope, don't we?" Black Star ansvered back with a question and i said

"Yea," and so did the irritating Maka.

"Did you guy's really mean what you said there?" Maka asks us. I stayed quiet, but Black Star nodded.

"Tsubaki?" she asked, and i wanted to look her in the eyes, but looked away directly when i was near to it.

"Are you ok Tsubaki?" Black Star asks, and then i looked at him. Maka, who understood, walked to another room.

"Yea.. i just... don't know if i meaned that or not," i ansvered when Maka just leaved the room.

"I understand.. the word's we're chocking beacouse you've never said anything like that to someone right?" Black Star ask. I nodded and shooked my head. _'oh gosh, i'm alone with Black Star! This might be the time,' _i thought and blushed.

"Black Star?.." i started. Black Star looked over at me directly and said

"Yes, Tsubaki?"

.. i swallowed my fear and i turned myself straight infront of the cute assasian boy.

"Black Star.. i-.. i, i lo-"

"DONE!"

_'goddammit Liz! Do you got to interupt in the wrong timing!?' _i thought and irritatingly turned toward's the bitch who has known Black Star in mounths.. as he told me once, but i remembered it now.

"Great.. i'll call Maka," Black Star said, and we all three walked into the room where Liz has been taking care of the Shinigami boy, Kid.

Kid's P.o.v _('DREAM')_

_"Where am i? Did i die?" _i said, so that the whole room that i was floating in, echoed by my words.

"Yes.. Or..no, not yet," i heard. My eye's got from tierd to scared.

"W-who are you?! I regonize that voice! SHOW YOURSELF!" i shouted, and floated so that i was floating in the same position as when i'm standing but floating instead. (YUP)

"Of course you regonize my voice, young man! I am you're father!" i heard him once again say. 'Father?'

"But.. why.. you should not be here! I don't want to see you, nor hear you again!" i yelled, and looked around. The room i was in was dark and all i saw was the shadow underneath me. And i only weared pants and shoes.

"Oh of course i should be here. I died beacouse of YOU!" he shouted, and i felt something push me forward, behind me.

"Stop it! argh-.." i said, and i suddenly see a wound appear on my chest, that starts to bleed intensly.

"HAHA, seems like i was right after all! You WILL die!" my father said, and laughed like he really loved the idea.

My tears came, and i collapsed all of a sudden. I felt this strange feeling, that i didn't want to die. But.. if it's fate, then it got to be here that i will die-..

"KID!"

_'what was that'_ i thought, and i tryed to sit up, but the wound was to deep and to painful.

"KID! please, if you can hear me.." i heard again. I also regonized the voice.. it was the pigtailed girl.. Maka.

"Struggle! You can't die! We want to become you're TRUE friends!"..

Those word's.. they.. they kept me from dying. I actually stood up, ignoring the pain, ignoring what could happen, and said straight out.

"I am not going to die today, Father."

Then everything turned into a white light that i was floating toward's.

Kid's P.o.v _('AWAKE')_

After the wierd 'dream' that felt true, i finally saw a flashlight. Then i heard voices that mumbled to eachother. When my eye's slowly opened, it was very bright, and i was laying in a caugh or something soft with my back first. And then i had my head over a head-pillow.

"God, that's bright.." i said, and the mumbling's all around me stopped directly and turned into.. cheers?

"KID! You're awake!" i heard. That was Maka's voice.

"Oh god, finally! I was so worried!" i heard. That was... Tsubaki.

"Yay.." i then heard.. but that voice was unknown for me.

"It's great to see you all fine again, fella," i lastly heard, and that was Black Star, the assasian. I was still a little uneasy, and the wound that was real didn't hurt anymore. It was like it was all gone. But Maka told me that it only was stitched.

"Ah ok, so i only need to rest 3 days, before moving again?" i asked. Maka and the unknown girl beside her, nodded. I smiled and fell into sleep again. I am not afraid of that damn dream.

Liz's P.o.v

_'I still do not trust him,' _i thought. _'when i checked his chest-wound i found a sharp that was the reason for him to not be able to heal.. and i know that he's a shinigami, i did a blood-test,'_ i thought again, then looked at the happy girl beside me with the pony-tails.

"uh, Maka, was that you're name?" i asked her. Maka nodded.

"I am greatful for what you did. I know that you might be scared of him, but he really aren't that.. evil as everybody thinks," Maka explained. I sighed and shooked my head.

"How can you be so calm?" i asked, nearly as a whisper, but she heard.

"What?"

"How can you be so calm? He might be in cover, or just tricking you," i said, then looked her in the eyes.

"No, I refuse to think so, ma'am," Maka said, then angrily looked at me. I just sighed once again and walked to the toilet to take a shiet.

Tsubaki's P.o.v

"Black Star, I love~ you~!... no, no, no, wrong way!" i said, trying to practice infront of the mirror. I need to say it perfectly to the one i love dearly.

"Uh.. Tsubaki?" i heard. It was Liz's voice, and i directly blush deep.

"AAAH! L-Liz?!" i said, getting stunned as hell.

"Yea.. what we're you doing.. just now?" she asked, as she got beside me. I shooked my head, and putted on the water-thingy and splashed some water into my face gently.

"I was just.. practecing," i said, not looking at her.

"Well.. practecing what? I heard when you said Black Star, then i thought about other things, and then i saw you posing and i was like: WAT THA HELL SHE DOIN'?!"

I wasn't able to hold in the laugh on that one, so i chuckled and giggled, untill both of us exploded into laughter.

"Well.. haha, i was pratecing to say 'i love you', to the one i love, perfectly.." i said, then stood up from the floor and helped the still giggeling Liz up from the floor.

"Ah, haha, well.. wait.. you're IN LOVE with BLACK STAR?!" she suddenly shouts, and i putted a finger before my lips and said: "schh!"

"Sorry..." she said afterwards, quietly.

"No worry.. and yes, i do love Black Star.. he's wonderful!" i said, singing the word "wonderful" loudly.

"I understand you there.. i was in love with him once.. but i don't like him today, he's to careful with everything," Liz said, nearly making me irritaded. No one insults Black Star.

"ah, well, he's going to be mine now. Chao," i said, then walked out through the bathroom doors and into the living-room.

"We heard everything.." i heard. And it was Maka, who was smiling. I was a bit confused at first, but then i saw a shy looking Black Star appear with a huge blush on his face. He walked slowly up to me, and his face expression made me blush really deep. _'so cute!'_ i thought.

"T-T-Tsubaki... I wanted to s-say this too.. for a long time actually," Black Star began saying, then skratched his cheek.

"I also... l-love.. you!" he said, and then gave me a newly picked rose into my chocked hands.

"You..d-do?!" i said, happily, and hugged Black Star tightly.

"I do aswell, Black Star! More than you think!" i said, loudly and clear, plus happily.

"Tsubaki, i do to, i love you to, more than you can actually guess!" he ansvered back, then hugged me back. _'I never knew.. that Black Star actually liked someone like me! Bitching around and all,' _i thought, but i shaked that thought away as fast as possible, to be able to listen to Black Star's words.

"So.. do you want.. to be my girlfriend?" Black Star asks, and then i nodded. We we're now, a couple.

**/End of chapter 4\**

**How was it? Short? I know, sorry. But it's late again. And i needed to write this so that it would've started soon enough. Sorry, i will write about Soul in the next chapter. I'll try :3**

**Ok, so that's all, i guess. See ya in the next chapter. **

**BAAAAI~**

**~-A random fanfiction writer-~**


	6. Chapter 5

***pants heavily* Gosh.. i just ran.. all the way from my school.. and to my home, just beacouse.. i totally.. forgot about this. *sigh* Welp.. *breath's out* i'm here now, and let chapter 5 begin, shall we? .o. **

**the pairings? ... well search for them.. even i forgot about them.. ._. but i remember: **

**KidxMaka (love), BlackStarxTsubaki (love), PattyxOC (Friendship and love), LizxOC (love)... ^^ The friend ones? Oh... just look at chapter 1, i think. :D **

**I totally forgot about Soul.. So it's SoulxOC aswell. :3 **

**Ok, and just as you know, i'm terrible at english, so sorry, every grammar-polices,*sigh*. **

**Oki, so, are you ready for a new Chapter? :D ..No?... well bad for you. Huehuehue. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Soul Eater, nor their charakters. I only own my own story plot and OC's. **

**WARNING!: Bad spelling (english grammar), (BTW, no yaoi.), Gore, death's (not in this chapter.. no wait, i'm taking that back), and sad moments. **

**:D **

_Chapter 5. _

Liz's P.o.v

I _am_ sitting infront of a sleeping _murderer_... seriously? What's wrong with me?

"OI! LIZ!" i heard, and it startled me.. and, out of suprise, it was Black Star.

"Oh, hey Black Star... did something happen?" i asked, curiously. He usually never shout's like that, only when he's proud with something that he did. It could take three day's before he calms down.

"Me and Tsubaki is togheter now~!" he sang, and i became happy for his sake.

"That's lovely," i said, and then looked over at the sleeping murderer once again.

"I can feel that you're worried..." he said, and then moved closer to me. I sighed.

"You can bet on that," i said, and looked up at him, continuing to talk, "how can you even be so calm around a murderer?"

Black Star swallowed.

"Of course i'm not, but i still want to be his friend. Murderer or not, he's a person. A shinigami that's actually thruthful and honest," he explained, and looked down at the sleeping shinigami.

"Well.. i will never understand why," i said, then giggled a little, and so did Black Star.

"Well, imma go to Tsubaki-chan~ and Maka now," Black Star said, and jumped happily away toward's the other room.

Just then, the shinigami moved.

Kid's P.o.v

_'was that a converstation that i heard right now?' _i thought, opening my eye's up. I blinked a little before i was able to see straight.

"You're not going to kill me that easily, just saying," said an unknown voice. I looked over to my left side and saw a tall girl with long, blonde hair and blue-ish eyes. Since when did she come here?

"Who are you?" i asked, looking gloomily over at the tall girl. If i could guess.. she was a teenager in the age of 16.

"I am the one who helped you with that wound," she said, bitterly, and sighed afterwards. I wasn't sure to say 'thank you' back, when she had that attitude. Did she know that i am that _murderer_?

"Well.. i don't feel like i need help, ma'am," i said angrily and then stood up. Her reaction was to stand up in a fighting pose. I just glared at her and then raised an eyebrow.

"If you even dare to lay a hand on my true friends.. some that i've nearly met, and one that i've known since i was a child, i'll kill you!" she screamed.

I thought for a moment, then bursted out in laughter.

"You really think that i'll kill them?! You're unbelieveble," i said, then tryed to stop the laughter, and walked out to my new friend's. Actually, i never thought that i would be able to even get 'friends', and i don't know if i am one.

"Yo," i said, when i entered the other room from where i heard the guy's chat.

"YOU should not really be up, Kid!" Maka shouted, and runned toward's me.

"No worry.. i allready feel great," i ansvered with a crocked smile.

"He's only covering his real self guys," said the girl that i just talked to. Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki looked over at the girl, and said

"He's not. He might be a murderer, but he's not hiding himself," and stood infront of me. Before i was able to explain.. Black Star made a move and stood beside Maka, with arm's stretching out.

"And i don't want you to bully our friend," he said. I tryed to explain once again, but when Tsubaki did the same but stood on the other side of Maka, i kept quiet.

"You guy's are crazy. He might stab you from the backside. And if he do, what will you then think of him?!" she said. I never want to know this girl's name. But before Tsubaki said something, i stopped her.

"Oh.. but you see.. i haven't, right?" i asked, and walked toward's the girl. She didn't say anything yet.

"And also, you might not trust me, but these guy's has heard the story behind the reason that i kill people. But mean people like you wouldn't understand right? Saying thing's about people that might hurt them, or that persons friends. Do you even understand that these thing's you say about me, *stands right infront of a terrifyed and scared girl*, doesn't even exsist, couse they are not true," i explained. When i was right infront of her, i was death-serious.

"Y-You're lying!" she screamed. I clenched my theeth togheter. _'annoying,' _i thought, and then breathed out.

"You're really stubborn, aren't you? And you say that you knew Black Star as a 'friend'," i said, then walked back to the other people. I didn't like that bitch. She's even bitchier than Tsubaki.

"Y-You're the one's who is mean! You don't understand... I WAS NEARLY KILLED BY YOU!" she screamed, and that made me stop halfways.

_'did i.. nearly.. kill her?' _i thought, and swallowed, and then turned around to meet her shaky eyes.

"Nearly.. yes," i said, and then shooked my head.

"i do remember you.. aren't you Liz Thompson, the girl who lived on the street with her little sister, some year's ago? Well, you are, but do you know WHY i didn't kill you, Liz?" i questioned.

She shaked her head, uneasy to not want to know why..

"Couse.. i fighted against it. It was untill i saw you're sister, that i let go, and ran off. I didn't try to kill you, it was instict," was all i said, and i walked outside. I did not want to face Maka, Tsubaki and Black Star in the eyes.

God, why do i even kill?

Soul's P.o.v (FINALLY!)

_'This is ... Death City?'_ i thought, seeing the scenery all around. It was pretty cool, but also not as impressive as London, where i lived for some minutes ago. It was night..

I walked out from my car, and took all my package with me, into my 'house' that the lord of death has fixed to me. Who the hell is Lord Death anyways?

"It's not that big.. but i only hope that there's a piano here," i said to myself as i walked inside of the house. I looked into every little room to find a sign of a piano, but there wasn't any. It was empty. No piano.

I sighed of disbelief, and then thought the worst..

_'i freaking hate Death City.'_

I packed up all the thing's that i was able to save at the old and now exploded place, and placed it on places that i could find fitting.

During the search, i found a photo of the famely. My famely. And now, i felt tears. No.. don't cry.. it's uncool! i told myself, and it helped a little.

"The photo.. can stay here," i said, as i placed it on an old table. This place sucks, seriously.

Maka's P.o.v

"H-He nearly.. k-killed... you?" i said, but not out of fear, but out of sadness and depression.

"That's right," Liz said, after have calmed down a bit.

"But.. even if he did, he isn't a bad man, i can make sure of tha-," was all that Black Star said, before getting interupted by a horror-filled Liz.

"HE IS A BAD MAN! HE'LL NEVER, EVER BECOME A GOOD PERSON!" Liz shouted, then ran outside, not knowing that Kid stood outside.

"So it doesn't help that i try my best to make you think different about me?" Kid asked when Liz opened the door, and she shut it directly. I was able to hear his sigh.

"you're being to harash," i said, then walked away, not wanting to look at Liz once more. I went outside to a sad Kid.

He sat on the ground, towards a tree, with his face down inbetween his legs. It seemed like he was sad?

"Kid..?" i asked, and i saw that he reacted, but only looked at me a little, tilting his head to the side, but then looked down again.

"You ok?" I asked once again, and the closer i got, the more i heard his sobs.

"No, Maka, i am not," was all i heard.

"Kid.. Are you crying?" i asked, getting beside him, worryingly.

"Well, it doesn't matter what i do! ... People still see me as a damned murderer," Kid said, not looking up.

"..."

I was only quiet, hearing his words.

"And i'm freaking tierd of that.. i want to have more friend's that can trust me. Like you guys," Kid said, changing position.

"You know.. I.. i don't really know how to say this perfectly.. so that you will be able to cheer up, i mean.." I began to say.

"Just say it," Kid said directly.

"Uh, ok.." i said, cleaning my throath a little, then said it outloud.

"You don't need any more friend's! I like you, Kid! You're special to me!" i said, then blushing afterwards.

"Y-You do?" Kid said, finally looking up at me, with a blush aswell.

"YOU DO?!" i then heard behind me. It was Black Star, Tsubaki, and the one who screamed the most, was Liz.

When Kid saw them, he hided behind the tree, wanting to hide and disapear, according to his soul.

"Could you just disapear," i said to Liz, with a shooked head. Liz was chocked, and her eye's we're widned.

"Could you just leave Kid be? Maybe stop hurting him!" i screamed, and pushed Liz so that she fell.. but even i knew that what i did was bad, and i regretted it directly. But suddenly, was Kid there and catched her, like a wind. I wasn't even prepeared for it.

"Wha.." Liz said, and a long and akward silence came over the place. Before Liz shouted "LET ME GOO YOU MURDERER!", Kid just let go of her, and she fell to the ground anyways.

"I regretted that i helped you," Kid said, then walked off. Liz's eye's was widned, and she was also stunned.

"Uh..?" Black Star said, and the silence was broken.

"What's going on?" Tsubaki asked, and then looked at Black Star and Black Star looked at Tsubaki.

**\\End of chapter 5/**

**Whoa... i feel USLESS.. this chapter was like, the shortest of them all! ;-; I got to be better at writing much more. **

**Welp, how was it?.. i have no idea. So.. just.. review and tell me if you want to and can. ^^ And i finally wrote some about Soul Eater. He's moved in! YAAAY! But my question is... What's going to happen with Kid? He can't stay there forever, or someone might find him and kill him.. ;_; **

**Well, we'll just have to wait i guess :I**

**BAAAI~**

**~-A random fanfiction writer-~**


	7. Chapter 6

**... Maybe you're getting sick of this... maybe not blackstargod1 and one more with a hard username, but maybe other's. So, i'm sorry if you don't like this fanfic, i'm trying mah best.**

**OK.**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Soul Eater, nor the charakter's in it. I do own my own changes, story plot and OC's thou. **

**WARNING!: Death's, no yaoi (lol), bad english, Gore, cussings.. and yea, that's all, i hope. **

**Pairings? Allready forgot them.. lol x'D**

**So let's start this fucker :D ... ya, i cussed, so what? ;-; I allready said that as a warning. **

_Chapter 6._

Liz's P.o.v

_'..._ _was i saved ... by a shinigami that __**kills **__people?!' _i thought, while looking over at a sad looking shinigami and an angry Maka.

"... W-what happened?" i suddenly heard from the two person's standing next to me. Black Star and Tsubaki.

"I-i have no idea what just went through you're mind," i said to the shinigami.

"It's called... _**trust **_... and **_"friendship"_**.." he answered and i swallowed. _'what..?'_ i thought. He also sounded really angry there.

"I don't need you're trust... nor you're friendship.." he said once again, and, as i've only been able to do, i became stunned.

"But still i decided to not let you fall, couse no matter how mean a person are to me, while i am on the calm side of myself, i won't let him or her fall, nor start to cr-.." he stopped. The word's actually made me cry.

_'what's wrong with me?!' _i thought. _'crying like this..' _

He sighed.

"Really?" he said. Maka turned to him, who has been standing infront of me this whole time.

"Kid..." she said. _'Riight.. that's his name... that i'll never call out,' _i thought, while listening to their converstation.

Suddenly, _Kid _pushed Maka away gently, and then walked away. It was like i didn't want him to go. My leg's wobbled and tryed to stand up. Is this some kind of possession. Maka we're screaming:

"NO! KID! Come on~! Don't leave us!", while i ran. I ran towards him.. actually.. i hugged him. Has i gone nuts?!

"Eh...WHAT?!" everyone from behind me shouted, while my tears falled. _Kid_, on the other side, looked at me silently.

"Are you really serious now?" he said, while sighing and gritted his theeth.

.. _'Am i?' _i thought. I was about to say No and go away.. but instead..

"Yes!" i shouted, making the ones behind quiet. Maka shooked her head.

"..."

_Kid _we're quiet.

"Just, don't leave us," i continued, then let him go. I stopped hugging him.

_Kid's _eyes we're chocked and widned at the same time. They also shaked.

".. F-..." he started, looking over at Maka.

"...I-..." he continued, looking over at Black Star.

"...N-..." he said, then looked over at Tsuabki.. and lastly..

"...E" he stopped, looking at me.

"Fine," he then said, when he walked towards the other's. Everyone, specially Maka, who liked him, smiled and cheered.

"KID!" Maka shouted, and he looked over at her, and she tackled him happily.

Kid's P.o.v

It wen't really fast. Maka tackled me, and when we we're down, Liz walked away hiding a small blush, and so did Black Star and Tsubaki, who winked at me, then, only me and Maka we're outside, alone.

"Maka.." i said, looking deep into her eyes.

"Kid.." Maka answered, then smiled.

"I would like to lay here the whole time," I said, then smiled and laughed a little.

"haha, same.." she said, smiling back.. then something that i never thought that would happen.. happened.

We kissed. Right there. And i felt something that i never thought that i would feel..

_**love.**_

Tsubaki's P.o.v

We all three stood by the window and looked at the now kissing couple. I smiled, and just when i did, Black Star looked over at me, and a huge blush got over his face.

I looked at him.

"What is it Black St-" i said, but got interupted by his lips. I knew this would happen sometime, so i kissed back. Liz.. who stood just beside us, blushed deeply and then said

"I'm going to the toilet," then walked away. I giggled a little.

Liz's P.o.v

_'Am i going to be alone in like.. forever?' _i thought, when i finally opened the door to the toilet and wen't inside. _'Even a person like Kid found someone...' _i thought, then i was able to feel the tears once again.

"Well.. whatever *sob*, i don't need love. I have Patty."

Maka's P.o.v

_'I didn't know where i got this sudden feeling from, but.. Kid, seemed to feel the same,' _i thought.

We parted.

"Kid.. Do you love me to?" i asked.

Kid's face we're all red and his eyes we're damn cute by now.

"I do, Maka.. Even if it's a little sudden," he said, then laughed. I laughed to. Then i rolled over, so that i layed beside him. We wasn't able to stop the laughter. And i didn't want his laughter to end either. It filled me with belief and happyness.

"Are you two done?" i heard, then a laughter. It was Liz. She seemed to be down.

"Hah, yea," i answered, then looked over at Kid, and he looked over at me, and we both smiled.

I helped Kid up, then we walked inside, hand in hand.

~-.^.-3~3-.^.-~

Soul's P.o.v

_'One day in this damned house.. great,'_ i thought. _'BTW, isn't it here we're a murdered goes loose.. Why did father and mother want me to go here then?!' _i thought again, but shaked it away. I sat down in my bed and remembered some words that my father said to me.

_"don't think about us that much.. it will only hurt you," _

_"Son, live.. don't give up."_

_"Do you think i didn't send you there without safety? For god's sake, of course i did!"_

...

Why? ...

I sighed, then decided to go and bye some food.

Black Star's P.o.v

We all woke up at the same time, beside Kid.

"Oi, Kiddo~!" Maka shouted, only making him roll over onto his stomach. Saying some words:

"I told you, don't call me Kiddo."

Maka giggled.

But after some while he woke up, and i was going to check the fridge for some food.

"What.." i said, taking everyone's attention to me.

"No food," i finally said, turning towards them.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Liz shouted.

"Yeaaaaaa~.. no, I am not kidding," i answered, then turned the fridge towards them. It was empty.

"..." everyone was quiet. Kid fell asleep once again, but Maka woke him up fast.

"That only means that we're going to go and bye some~" Tsubaki-chan said.

"Tsubaki-chan~, You're so smart~" i said, then hugging her, and kissing her on the cheek, to only get a blush and a smile from Tsubaki-chan. Well.. it's enough i guess.

"O-ok," Liz said, shooking her head. I was about to say "What's wrong Liz?" but Maka and Kid agreed and said:

"I want to test out the pockys!" at the same time, and they laughed.

_'Kid's laugh has something to it..' _i thought, but then i said

"So, Kid can't follow us out right? If Lord Death sees him.. he's-.."

"Lord .. DEATH?!" Kid shouted, and he became paler than usuall. Maka waved a hand infront of his eyes.. but Kid fainted.

"OI!" I shouted. Tsubaki and Liz, plus Maka, sat around him.

"Ok. Get cold water Tsubaki," Liz said, and Tsuabki did so.

"Maka, hold his hand, it's important. He need to feel that someone is around him when he wakes up," she said, taking the glass of ice-cold water that Tsubaki just got.

"One.. Two.. THREE!" Liz yelled, then splashed the water over his face, and he woke up directly.

"Wha-who, eh?" he said, confusingly.

"No worry Kiddo, you're ok," Maka said, smiling.

"Don't call me Kiddo!.. but thank you, Maka~," he said, smiling. So did Maka back.

"soo~.. why did you faint?" i asked, walking towards the group.

"I did?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

"I mentioned 'Lord Death' and you fainted.." i said carefully, not wanting him to faint again.

"Lord.. Death.. was the name.. on my father," he said. Everyone gasped, beside Liz, and Maka's eyes turned small.

"I get it now.." I said.

"Yea.." he answered back. It was quiet through out the whole building.

And then it happened..

**\End of chapter 6../**

**.. Yea, really damn short, i know. :I I'm not a master at this writing stuffs. Welp. **

**How was it this time? .o. Good, 50/50, bad, horrible, awesome..? I have no idea.**

**(QwQ)/)) Baaaie~**

**~-A random fanfiction writer-~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7 i guess :I I wont write "DISCLAIMER!", "WARNING!" nor the pairing's couse you should know them by now. And everyone got to know that i do not own Soul Eater. It's obvious. **

**:D Let's start i guess, and you all know that my grammar ain't the best. **

_Chapter 7._

Normal person's P.o.v

They we're here. What should they do know?! They can't show Kid. Lord Death and some students was there, knocking on BlackStar's and Tsubaki's door. Maka hided Kid behind a door and told him to stay quiet. What will happen?

BlackStar's P.o.v

"No way!" i said. Maka grabbed Kid's arm and dragged him to a door where she told him to stay quiet. So did he.

"Guys!" Tsubaki shouted.

"Or, Liz! You gotta fake a wound on BlackStar! Maka said to Lord Death that BlackStar was wounded, remember?" Tsubaki explain. I clapped my hands.

"Amazing. That kind of memorie. I love you~" I said. Tsubaki said "i love you to" back.

"Right." Liz said, then picked up the fake blood in her bag. _'I do not want to know why she has that with her...'_ I thought.

"BlackStar.. lay down, this will not take to much of a time," Liz said, patting the caugh. Fastly and skillfull, she was done in some minutes. It really looked awesome.

"Now, BlackStar, you gotta lay still," Tsuabki said. I was so happy that she was mine.

Kid's P.o.v

_'What's happening? Seriously,' _I thought. _'Someone is knocking, so why don't they just answere?' _i thought once again. I sat down on one of the stairs, waiting. God, i was starving.

Maka's P.o.v

_'This will be really troublesome,' _i thought and sighed. BlackStar tryed to fake like he was hurted, and he was actually pretty good at it, since he saw how Kid looked like when he was in agony.

"**OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!**" someone screamed. Lord Death.

"Yea, yea," Tsuabki said, trying to be calm.

"Why did it take such a long time?" Lord Death asked when Tsubaki opened the door. Tsubaki didn't know what to say.

"Well, we tryed to help BlackStar," i tryed. Lord Death looked at me for a long time, then he stepped inside. BlackStar looked 'weakly' over at Lord Death.

"O-oh, h-hai.. Lord Death.." BlackStar said, stamming fakely.

"Hmm.." Lord Death said, getting closer to BlackStar.

"So if you're wounded.. why can you talk?" Lord Death asked..

_'He'll realize.. god, this seems to be bad for Kid..' _I thought.

Kid's P.o.v

_'I hear him.. i hear him.. i hear him.. i hear him..'_

Lord Death's P.o.v

_'It's obvious.. they're faking it,' _i thought. _'Why would it then take THAT much time to look after him. There's four of them...Or is it? I can sence one other soul.. a strong one'_ i thought once again, then began to walk toward's the door.. where he we're. Liers.

Maka's P.o.v

"NO! Listen to us Lord Death! This is not what it looks lik- aagh," i said, but got interupted by a slap by the Lord himself.

"YOU SCUMS!" Lord Death shouted, then he lifted up a terrifyed Kid who tryed everything to not freak out. This is horrible! They are father and son!

"S-STOP!" I shouted.

Lord Death looked over at me in real hatred only.

"Why should i? You're job was to KILL him! Not SAVE him!" he shouted, only grabbing Kid's neck harder, causing him to choke.

"STOOOP IIIIT!" I shouted, then began to run towards him, but got slayed away again.

"Lord Death, are you.. ah, so you found him," i heard. It was a student that we're searching through the house. Why? Are they heartless!?.. damnit!

"I am just going to kill him right here.." Lord Death said. I became numb, and tears fell.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Liz shouted. Everyone was chocked, seriously.

"And who are YOU?!" asked Lord Death Liz.

"I am a new friend to him! So let him go! He shouln't be looked at like an criminall anymore!" Liz shouted. _'Did she just mean that shit?' _i thought while trying to stand up, but then i felt a foot push me down.

"No little lady. You have not followed Lord Death's order. Don't you try to stand up to him," said the student. Gosh, how annoying.

"GET you're UGLY foot away from ME!" I shouted, then stood up and made the student fly over to the wall.

"Wat. Tha. Fuck?!" BlackStar said. I laughed.

"WHY?! Kid is a criminall no matter what!" Lord Death yelled, then ungrabbed Kid's neck. Lord Death went closer to Liz.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Liz asked, unafraid of anything.

"WAIT! *cough* *cough*.." Kid suddenly shoutes.

Kid's P.o.v

"They are.. my friends!" i shouted. _'That is my dad, i know it. BUT he died!? Didn't he?!' _i thought while trying to stand up.

"Oh, so you finally talk, do you?!" dad shouted. He ran at me, but i jumped to the left. Lord Death continued to pounch me, but all i did was standing up and look at him with my scared eyes.

_'Even if it pains me... i will make him realize that i don't want any threath,'_ i thought, closing my eyes before the other hit hitted me.

"You should've NEVER been BORN!" he shouted, and that made myself protect myself with one hand. I stopped his attack, completely.

"Wha-?!"

"Listen.." i started.

"I never wanted to be a threath to someone, nor to my only father. You. But i had no choice when i became insane! Do you know that i tryed to cool down everyday! So that my 'other side' wouldn't show up? You hated me, but i never did! I thought you DIED! But it seems like you only faked you're death," i said. I sighed, then let his fist go so that it hitted me right in the face.

_'Just what i needed...'_ i thought, as i was falling towards the ground. But someone caught me. Maka.

"Kid.. that was so dumb, but still, you did good" Maka said, smiling. I smiled back and tryed to stand back up. My dad was stunned and stood still.

"What is it father? Are you scared?" I asked, then wiped my mouth from the blood that ran out from it. A huge smirk appeared.

"You think? Pathetic.." Lord Death said, then walked closer to me. I was ready for another punch... but he actually, out of utterly suprisde, hugged me.

"Kid.. i never hated you either. I was scared, that you might turn out as a monster. But you proved to me.. you're not, and will never be, a monster," he said to me. My tears fell and i was happy.

"You r-really mean that?" i asked, just to be sure.

"Of course i do, my son," he said. Something that's been long lost for me.

Friends.

Famely.

Warmth.

Trust...

and finally..

**love.**

**\Chapter 7 end/**

**How was it? Only you can tell me x)**

**Ok, so, i was pretty proud with it, and i know that the ending actually was a little... suprising. HAHA *ahem* lol. Chapter 8 coming soon~ :D**

**BAAAAAAAAAAAI~**

**~-A random fanfiction writer-~**


	9. Short brake

Yo guys. I'm sorry, but i'm going to take a short brake on this one. ;_; But i will continue soon i hope. ^-^ Well, that's all. See you soon again.


End file.
